This disclosure relates to programming code.
Programmers typically program in any of a variety of high level programming languages. High level programming languages were developed to give programmers an abstracted mechanism with which to instruct a processor to perform various actions. These abstracted mechanisms are typically more easily understood and recognized by humans. Moreover, and beyond mere programming abstraction, the use of higher level programming languages has allowed programmers to develop various paradigms to facilitate interaction with the program code by others, whether it be to improve the program code, to debug the program code, or to adapt the program code to a specific use.
A program code editor is a tool that can be used to review and make changes to program code. Editing program code by a person who did not originally produce the code can be difficult. For example, it can be difficult to determine the depth or indentation of a program code segment, because a particular segment of program code may be far removed from the previous corresponding indentation. Moreover, in some examples, various indentation and formatting paradigms may be completely ignored (intentionally or unintentionally) by a programmer, sometimes in favor of the programmer's own preference(s). Such program code can be difficult to read and/or debug because of the aforementioned formatting irregularities.